Boyz Vs Girlz
by LadyMarissaGarmadon
Summary: Ahsoka and Alaika plan to celebrate their 15 birthday with Barriss Offee and Riyo Chuchi when David Sear and his three friends challenge the girls to a Muja Hunt to prove the superior gender. The eight drag each other all of Coruscant Senate Plaza and the sewers below to find that David just wants something Ahsoka has... Bit of AhsokaxOC, this was written before Season 3 of SWTCW
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka and Alaika's eyes opened from they're long sleep and they sat up in bed almost simultaneously. They both knew what day it was. Their 15th birthday! It had been only two months since the girls discovered their history and learned that they both were identical twins.

It also had been two months since Alaika was able to move things with the force as well as Ahsoka's almost wedding. Today they didn't have to attend classes or study in the library. They would go and hang out in the plaza with several friends they made on the streets.

For one Barriss had permission to leave her padawan duties for the day to hang with the twins as well as Riyo being relieved of Senatorial duties. They would hang and go shopping. As the twins raced down to the Temple entrance waiting for Barriss and Riyo.

"Hey double trouble!" came a voice from behind. Ahsoka and Alaika turned and saw a small group of four padawans boys looking at them.

Ahsoka reconized Davey Sear, their leader. "What do you want Davey?" Ahsoka asked annoyed.

"AHSOKA! ALAIKA!" Riyo and Barriss shouted coming up the steps of the Jedi Temple.

"Good now that there's four of you let's play a little game," Davey had a sly look on his face.

"What kind of game?" Alaika asked.

"A game that requires boys vs. girls," a padawan named Maui said.

"We're gonna go into the Senate Plaza and play "Hunt for the Muja Fruit". And I bet you sissys can't beat us!" Davey exclaimed.

"You wanna bet?" Riyo asked.

"We except... but how about we make a little bet: If we win you're gonna walk around Coruscant with us carrying our bags all day while we go shopping!" Ahsoka stated.

"And if we win... You each have to go on a date with each of us! And Ahsoka you'll be going with me," Davey said smiling playfully.

"Agreed," and Ahoska and Davey shook on it.


	2. Chapter 2

The eight teens were on a transport to the Senate Plaza. They all knew how the game worked. Stay within the plaza limits, try to get one Muja fruit back to the temple before sunset, with one tap from the training lightsaber that had to use for the game, you're out!

The teams were taken to their starting points, each a mile away from the plaza. Before the game started the had only minutes to devise a plan.

"Listen girls I have access to the Senate because I'm a senator, so if we need a short cut we can cut through the building," Riyo explained.

"We're gonna prove we're better than them!" Barriss said getting pumped.

"Alright they're flashing the signal. Ready on... 5...4...3...2...ONE!" Ahsoka shouted.

And like that they were off. Dodging vendors and pedestrians their training lightsabers swaying from they're waists.

"Look I put a tracker in each of out belts. Here" Ahsoka passed around a little holo pad,"If any of us get lost look for the green bleeps, that's our team members".

"And the red?" Alaika asked.

"The Boys" Ahsoka answered quickly,"We'll be able to see where they are and everything! Now they're trying to attack us from behind! so split up. Barriss you and Alaika go south to try and draw them away. Riyo and I will go for the fruit," Ahsoka explained.

So they split and their plan seemed to have worked. The girls bought four so everyone could have one each.

"Barriss, Alaika," Ahsoka said into her comm,"meet us at the steps of Senate. We'll cut through there thanks to Riyo".

"Copy that sis," Alaika responded.

Halfway to the Senate the girls merged back together as a group but not long after the boys were about 4 meters away and gaining.

"Uh... Ahoska..." Riyo said concerned.

Ahsoka made some hand signals and they rounded the nearest corner which took the boys by surprise to them move so fast.

"We'll hide in that cute teen boutique," Ahsoka panted and they moved in just in time as the boys dashed past the shop entrance.

The girls slouched and sat panting behind a counter with several sets of tights in assorted colors.

"Ooh half price! And they have them in purple!" Alaika squeeled.

"Come on!" Barriss hissed dragging Alaika away from the store.

"OH COME ON! JUST ONE PAIR!" She cried as Riyo helped to drag her.

"Since the boys went that way," Ahsoka pointed,"The we'll go double back the way we came and get to the Senate building and go up the elevator to the roof and we'll hop roofs from there. If they give us trouble we'll have to hop in to the sewers..." Ahsoka sighed at the thought of walking down a stinking set of tunnels.

"Then let's move it!" Barriss exclaimed.

Little did the girls know that the boys had a couple tricks up their sleeves themselves. And the boys knew where the girls were headed through the eyes of a little mechanical bird.


	3. Chapter 3

Riyo lead the girls through into the Senate building hoping to not be spotted.

"Good thing most of the senators are in a big meeting regarding that clone/money problems that have been going on for sometime now..." Riyo whispered.

Silent as the night the girls dashed through the halls towards a turbo lift leading to the roof. All of a sudden they heard footsteps ahead.

"It's senator Amidala and Master Skywalker!" Ahsoka said with grief.

"Ahsoka? What are four doing here?" Anakin asked as they dashed by.

"Can't talk gotta get this fruit back to the temple!" Ahsoka said dashing by.

Anakin turned to Padme,"What was that all about?" Padme shrugged.

"Come on! The lift is just ahead!" Riyo shouted.

In the elevator the girls had a minute to take a few breaths and rest. As soon as the door opened they were out and on the move once again. Riyo had an asscention cable because she couldn't leap that far.

The girls were tired by the time they reached their 5th roof and they had to sit... or in their case fall to the floor and lay down.

"Look their getting tired!" Konu said excidedly looking through their bird spy.

"Yeah but their less than a mile away from the temple! We'll never catch up in time!" Maui said parnoid.

"SHUT UP! We have to chase them into the sewers. It'll take them hours to find their way back to the temple under ground!" Davey said," now what time is it?" Davey asked.

"It's almost six... sundown is at six-thirty," Luco replied.

"We have a half hour left..." Davey clenched his teeth.

"We'll be stuck carrying those girls bags all day tomorrow!" Konu said annoyed.

"No, this plan will work!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ahsoka, Barriss, Riyo, and Alaika were almost to the temple gates when Barriss detected something on her holo pad.

"Girls the boys have caught up!"

"WHAT!? How!?" Ahsoka questioned grabbing Barriss by the collar of her cloak.

"Ahsoka calm down! We just have to keep moving!" Barriss snapped pushing Ahsoka off her.

"Alright since I'm not going down into the sewers jump down and we'll hide in the ally ways."

"Ahsoka we have to go into the sewers it's best way to keep cover," Alaika explained.

"The real question is how do they keep finding us?" Riyo asked.

Out of the corner of Ahsoka's eye she spotted something out of the ordinary. She turned and yelled,"THERE! A SPY BIRD!"

And just like that Ahsoka and Alaika got down and boosted Barriss into a leap and she sliced the bird in half.

"Let's see them find us now," Ahoska said under her breath.

"no No NO! They sliced our bird!" Luco shouted.

"Good thing we know their headed into the sewers," Davey said walking towards a sewer plate.

While he opened it the other boys held their noses so they couldn't smell the stench. And they disapeared into the sewers.

The girls were down their as well searching for a ways out to the temple. As each team rounded corner after corner they drew closer and closer to each other until they bumped heads in the darkness.

Immediately all eight drew lightsabers and was poised to strike. Ahsoka was the first to put her lightsaber away.

"Listen we don't have to fight... we're both lost..." She finally said.

Everyone put their sabers away as well.

"You're right... we'll work together if that means seeing daylight again,"Davey grimaced.

"First, can we rest?!" Alaika said dropping to her knees. Everyone laughed and sat as well.


	5. Chapter 5

As the teams took a short nap Ahsoka couldn't she wondered what time it was.

"I guess we both lost," came Davey's voice.

"I guess so," Ahsoka said looking down at her Muja fruit. She sat down next to Davey and offered him a piece of it. "Why did you do this Davey?" She asked him.

"I'm just... jealous.. I guess..." he answered.

"Because you haven't been picked?" Ahsoka asked.

"And... maybe..." Ahsoka could hear him laughing a little,"I guess I kind of like you too..." he admitted.

"Well why didn't you say something in the first place instead of dragging us all over the plaza?"

"I don't know..." he looked up at her,"I'm sorry Ahsoka" they hugged and Ahsoka kissed his tan cheek which immediately turned red as did most of his face. He smiled sheepishly and stood up.

"Alright everyone let's move!" He announced.

Ahsoka lead the group up and they probably walked over a mile before they found another grate.

"Give me a boost, Davey," Ahsoka told him. When she jumped out she helped the others out and they turned and saw the temple glowing in the moonlight.

And there on the steps sat master Unduli and master Skywalker.

"MASTER! The three padawan girls exclaimed running over and each hugging their masters.


	6. Chapter 6

"What happened? Where have you been!?" Anakin asked Alaika and the others.

Ahsoka looked down," It's my fault." D

avey looked at Ahsoka. she's taking the blame? "No! It's mine! I bet Ahsoka and the girls to a Muja Fruit hunt. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble," Davey said looking like he was going to cry.

"Done well you have Davey," came Yoda's voice. "A master, chosen you she has, and padawan you shall be".

Davey's face lit up and walking out from the temple was none other than master Shaak Ti.

"I applaud your honesty Davey. I'd been honored to have you as my apprentice," she said proudly.

Davey turned and smiled at Ahsoka who winked back.

Everyone had their happy ending so far... well... except for Alaika. "Can we still go shopping tomorrow? I think that sale that store had ends Saturday!


End file.
